


Gentle Giant

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey Im asking for a favor can you write me a Y/N with Sam taking your virginity and your nervous but he’s so sweet about it thank you gals are the best





	Gentle Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hey Im asking for a favor can you write me a Y/N with Sam taking your virginity and your nervous but he’s so sweet about it thank you gals are the best

Sam’s lips moved against yours, his thigh between your legs, putting just the right amount of pressure. His hand moved under your shirt to your side as he kissed down your jaw to your neck. “You’re so beautiful.” He breathed, his hot breathed hitting your skin, giving you goose bumps.

“Sam.” You whimpered. “I-I’m nervous.” You finally admitted, your hands on his shoulders, enjoying how his muscles felt under your fingers.

He moved from your neck, leaning on his arm to look at you. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, baby.” Sam reassured you, running his hand through your hair. The two of you had been together almost six months when you’d come clean about being a virgin, and worried he’d be turned off. He’d simply kissed you and told you it didn’t matter to him. Now, you were ready to lose your virginity on your one year anniversary. And even now, he was willing to wait.

You smiled, shaking your head. “No, I want to. I’m just nervous, that’s all.” You put your hand on his cheek, pulling him down to kiss you. You wanted to share this with him, to feel his skin against yours.

“I’ll do everything to make this perfect for you.” He smiled, his eyes shining.

“It already is.” You told him.

Sam kissed you gently, his hand cupping the back of your head. “We’ll go slow, okay?” His hazel eyes met your Y/E/C eyes.

You nodded shyly, “I trust you.”

He pushed away from you sitting up on his knees so he could remove his T-shirt, his eyes never leaving yours. “Is this okay sweetheart?”

You blushed as you stared up at him, taking in his sun kissed skin from his muscled chest, your gaze drifted down his well defined abs, your gaze moving down further to his Jean clad hips where an obvious bulge was straining against the denim. You drew in a sharp breath as you realized that you were the reason he was hard and you felt desire pool deep down in your belly. Licking your lips, your fingertips brushed against his abs.

Sam didn’t move, letting you touch him gently, a soft smile on his face, his eyes full of love. He’d do anything for you. Shifting, you sat up, your fingers going to the hem of your own shirt. Pulling your shirt over your head, your cheeks tinted pink.

Leaning down, Sam’s lips met yours, moving gently, not wanting to rush you. The two of you moved back to laying down, fingertips dancing over each other’s exposed skin. He reached behind you, his hand on the back of your bra. Sam pulled away to look into your Y/E/C eyes, a silent request for approval. Your hand went to the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss, more passionate than the previous.

You felt him smile against your lips as your bra was slowly removed, and dropped onto the floor. His bare chest against yours was an amazing feeling, making you moan into the kiss. Sam moved to kiss your neck, your eyes closing.

One of his hands palmed your breast making your back arch slightly. He continued moving down, your fingers running through his hair. Strands tickled your skin, making you giggle lightly. “I love that sound.” Sam breathed against your skin. His eyes looked up for a moment before he reached the waistband of your jeans.

Sitting back on his heels, he worked on unfastening your jeans. His large hands gripped the sides, sliding the denim down your legs, the cotton material of your underwear going with them. It wasn’t the first time that he had seen you naked, but it felt like it. As your jeans crumpled to the floor, he kissed up your legs, his hands gently brushing against your skin.

Sam settled between your legs, happily lapping between your folds. You let out a soft gasp, closing your eyes as the man you loved worshipped you from between your legs. His touches were delicate, and sent pleasure through your whole body. Your fingers tangled into his brown hair as your back arched, his name a prayer that fell from your lips.

Your chest was heaving as you worked on catching your breath. Watching Sam slip off the bed, you smiled, his own body being revealed to you. Sam moved back to the bed, laying over you. “Are you sure, Y/N?” He asked, cupping your cheek, his thumb brushing your skin.

“Make love to me, Sam.” You smiled up at him.

He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the foil packet. Sitting back on his heels, he gently tore open the package before rolling the condom down his shaft. His lips brushed yours as he laid over you. “I love you.” He told you, his eyes shining with love.

“And I love you.”

Lining himself up, he slowly entered you. He watched your face for any signs of discomfort. “Are you alright?” Sam asked once his hips were against yours.

There was a pressure between your legs, paired with a slight sting that was slowly fading. “I’m okay.” You assured him. “Move.”

His body moved against yours, your hands on his shoulders, one of his hands gripping your hip, the other tangled in your hair. He kissed over every bit of skin that he could reach, nipping lightly in some spots.

“Sam.” You moaned, your head pushing back against the pillow. “Oh, God.” You moved your leg slightly.

He groaned, his face buried in your neck as he rolled his hips.

You felt the pleasure building in your stomach with every movement he made. Your fingers dug into his skin as you clenched around him, mouth open in a silent scream.

“I’m right behind you.” Sam breathed, moments later, he stilled. You felt him pulse inside you, making you bite your lip.

As the two of you caught your breath, you felt his lips curl into a smile before he looked you in the eyes. “Thank you, Sam. That was…perfect.” You smiled.

Sam slowly pulled out of you as he pecked your nose. “Only the best for you.”


End file.
